oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairbanks Flynn
| Funi eva = | bounty = Unknown | age = 27 | status = Alive | birth = September 16th | height = 5'10" ft | weight = 160lbs | species = Human | dfname = Shiha Shiha no Mi (シハシハの実) | dfename = Dominance-Dominance Fruit | dfmeaning = Dominance Human | dftype = Paramecia }} "Flying" Fairbanks Flynn is a Rookie Pirate part of the Reaper Pirates, serving as their helmsman. Appearance A stoic man that is commonly thought to be unapproachable, Flynn is a light-skinned man at average height approaching his thirties that makes sure to keep his body in shape to keep himself on par with the youngsters of today's day and age. On the surface, the helmsman doesn't stand out that much in terms of physical appearance as he sports no significant features besides a tribal tattoo on his back or extravagant clothing, preferring instead to keep it simple and clean. Something which is further shown by his short, mostly unkempt and spiky black hair. Flynn's hairstyle hasn't changed much over his years as it has always been seen with bangs that are brushed to the right, the tips of which covers his eye from time to time. Not being a fan of jewelry, there's isn't anything else to make note of besides his cleanly shaved face, which is yet another feature that he isn't much of a fan of but makes an effort of keeping it like this because of comments made by a past lover who thought it suited him better. As could be expected of a man that has spent most of his entire life on the seas, Flynn doesn't care much when comes to keeping up with appearances or the latest fashion designs, making sure to instead prioritize a set of attire that'd be best suitable for travelling behind the helm. Flynn's simple lifestyle can be seen in his clothing as he often adorns a black blazer with no buttons while simultaneously wearing a grey shirt underneath, something which is just often seen without the blazer. This is then followed by black trousers that carry a brown belt around it, while sporting a pair of black boots to top it all off. Carrying a set of clothing such as this may be convenient while on travelling the seas, it doesn't obscure some of Flynn's more prominent features such as his muscles and often gets his physical appearance misjudged despite its more leaner appearance. As a man that is constantly on the move and carrying a past with its various crimes, it becomes a necessity to keep himself in peak condition as to make sure that he doesn't make any mistakes due to mistreatment of his body and to lower the risk of being unable to do something against any physically oriented opponents he might encounter. Underneath his light garments is a well-toned body with strong arms, bold thighs and calves, a firm chest and abdomen that was all the result of rigorous physical training on almost a daily basis, the helmsman couldn't risk falling behind and thus put a lot of pressure on himself to stay in shape. This became even more evident after joining up with Reaper Pirates, as the crew appears to truly strive to reach the top which not only centres around their devil fruits but their physical attributes as well. Nearó.Flynn02.png|One of Flynn's more common appearances. Personality Relationships Reaper Pirates Umori Kenshiro: Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Equipment History Past Bounty Major Battles Trivia *Flynn's appearance is based on Nicolas Brown from the Gangsta series. *The images are coloured by the user. *The origins of the name are taken from the last names of the actors, and , famous for their roles as swashbucklers prior to and during the Golden Age of Hollywood. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Helmsmen Category:Pirates Category:Reaper Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users